Personal digital assistants and cellular phones are both examples of popular personal computing devices. A fairly recent development in this area has been wearable computing technology. The goal of wearable computing technology involves the miniaturization of computer system components to a point where the components themselves can be worn easily and inconspicuously in much the same way as clothing or jewelry.
In addition, many personal computing devices are configured to operate in an authentication or security mode, in which an authentication password or code is required to enable the device to perform functions such as sending messages (e.g., email, SMS, MMS, etc.), placing a phone call, navigating device menus (e.g., accessing the device memory, changing device settings, etc.), or running a device application (e.g., business, entertainment, finance, games, music/audio, video, maps/navigation, reference, shopping, sports/recreation, travel, utilities, weather, etc.). After a time-out period or event (e.g., a menu option to enter the security mode, auto off, etc.), the device is disabled and a password is again required the next time access to a device function(s) is desired. Such device “locking” advantageously helps to prevent unauthorized access to device functions in the event that the device is lost or stolen.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope or to specific invention embodiments is thereby intended.